Dilemma
by AdeleIsMyLife
Summary: Being caught in a love triangle has prompted Derek Morgan to make a decision. Is he in love with Tamara or Pen? Which of them will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm planning on this to be a two or three shot; I'm not sure at the moment. I hope you like it! **

Derek Morgan was clueless on handling this situation. Eight years of employment at the FBI hadn't been enough to equip him with solving this issue.

He was in a love triangle with Pen and Tamara and didn't want to be. They were two women he wouldn't hurt for the world, and hated the predicament they were in. There was no perfect solution to the equation; someone would be hurt in the end.

Why wasn't love easy? If it was, two hearts wouldn't be on the line. He wouldn't worry about hurt feelings or resentment between the girls; he'd be focusing on the outcome: a happy relationship with one of them.

That was his struggle. Which one would he choose to be with? After arguing with Pen, he'd paced the entire FBI building twice. His initial attempt was to clear his head, but he found himself on the roof. He hadn't noticed Rossi followed him up.

He angrily stared at the city of Quantico as Rossi joined him. They were silent for a few minutes, before Rossi finally spoke: "You've gotten yourself into quite a mess Derek."

He sighed heavily. "Something like that. I guess you heard Pen and me fighting this morning."

"I believe the entire state of Virginia did," Rossi admitted. "But I'm not out here to lecture you, I'm here to help."

Derek didn't interrupt so Rossi continued: "Believe it or not, in my three marriages I've come to learn a few things about women. I've come to the conclusion there are three rules a man should follow. One: let her know she's your one and only. Two: never look at another woman when she's with you, and three: Never lie." He glanced at the young man to ensure he was listening. "You seem to have broken two of these rules Derek."

"I never meant to do that," Derek protested. "Pen and Tamara both mean a lot to me, and I don't want to hurt either of them. They see each other as competition and hate one another… I'm not sure what to do to fix this."

"In your case, you need to make a decision. It's either Pen or Tamara. You're in love with one or the other. Which is it?" Rossi asked, looking at him hard.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know man. I like them both, but I like different things about them individually."

"What do you like about Tamara?" Rossi questioned. He wanted to see where the young man's heart was in all of this. He had to like one more than the other…Right?

"Our pasts are similar," Derek explained. "We understand each other on a different level. We just… connect. I can't explain it."

"What about Penelope?" Rossi asked.

"Pen and I… We're best friends. When I first met her, I fell for her immediately. It wasn't till she was shot I realized something more was behind that… There isn't a thing about her I dislike. I love everything about her…"

Derek's voice trailed off and Rossi allowed a few moments of silence. Then he said: "Do you love everything about Tamara as well? Or do you find faults with her?"

Derek thought a minute. "The only thing I don't like is how she's changed my relationship with Pen. We always maintained this perfect friendship before, and then she came along and ruined it all. We can barely talk anymore without her name being mentioned. I just miss us."

"Why are you having such a hard time with this?" Rossi asked suddenly. "It's obvious to me which one of them you favor. Why are you holding back?"

Why was he holding back? Derek honestly didn't know. Tamara loved him, and he liked her back. He couldn't say he loved her because he wouldn't be telling the truth. He knew his feelings weren't as strong as hers, yet he didn't want to hurt her. She'd been through a lot lately.

"I think you've come to a realization," Rossi said, a smile hidden in his voice. "Who do you choose Derek?"

"I want Penelope," he replied happily, feeling the best he had in a while.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Care to review me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback! Enjoy the chapter! **

With a more rational and clear mind, Derek headed back to the BAU. He had only one goal in mind: to apologize to Pen. He needed to right his wrong with her and make things okay again. Tamara caused a lot of damage to their friendship, and he wanted the old days of flirting and teasing back.

He also wanted to admit his feelings for her. He'd waited eight years for the right moment and this had to be it. It was now or never. Pen deserved to know how her dream man felt about her. With his heart in his throat, he knocked on a familiar office door determinedly.

Pen was quick to answer and surprised to see Derek on the other side. He usually needed days after an argument to cool off. She suddenly wished she'd wiped the smeared mascara off her cheeks, because now he'd know she'd been upset.

It took Derek only a second to react. He pulled her into his arms and said: "I'm so sorry Baby Girl. I didn't mean to make you cry. If you let me in your office, I'll explain everything."

Pen only nodded; grateful they hadn't been called on a case yet. She wanted to work things out with Derek badly, because she knew she was being jealous and paranoid earlier. If there was a way not to win Derek's heart, it was to act obsessive about Tamara. She just couldn't help it. The woman brought out her emotions in ways she didn't know possible. Was she this jealous about her ex- boyfriends? She certainly hadn't been with Kevin.

Once the door was closed behind them, Derek took her hands in his. He took a deep breath and began: "Do you remember the night after you were shot? When I slept on the couch while the police searched for Battle?"

"Of course," Pen answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"That was the official night I realized I loved you. Not like a sister or a friend, but in love with you. Before, I hid my feelings from everyone including myself. After I nearly lost you, I began to let myself feel them," Derek quickly said. He wanted to put his feelings out there before he chickened out.

Pen was shocked. He was in love with _her?_ She struggled to keep from interrupting as he continued: "I know I've hurt you with Tamara, and that was never my intention. Tamara and I understood what each other had gone through, and we met up a few times. She had feelings for me, but I didn't return them. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I wound up hurting you instead. I'm…so sorry Pen."

She gave him a small smile. "You're forgiven mon amour. Don't let it happen again."

He brushed a fallen curl behind her ear. "I promise to never let it happen again. They'll never be anyone else that comes between us Baby Girl."

"That's good to know my Noir Hero," she said, looking up at him. "And I love you too. I always have and always will."

Without another word, Derek reached down and kissed her. If their chemistry hadn't clued them in on how compatible they were, kissing one another did. It felt like an electric current was running through their bones at even the slightest touch.

As they parted, they left their foreheads touching. They were overwhelmed by the emotions they'd experienced; it was like nothing they'd ever felt before. Derek now believed every cliché he'd ever heard about love as he gazed into Pen's eyes. Love did come to those who waited.

Part one of his dilemma was solved. The woman he loved with his heart and soul was at his side. Now he needed to talk with Tamara about Pen. He really hoped she wouldn't take it hard.

Derek kissed Pen again and said: "I have to go. I'll be back later."

"Don't be long Hot Stuff," she replied.

"I won't. I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you too Derek Morgan."

And with that said, he went to find Tamara.

**A/N: Mon amour means my love in French. Thanks for reading! Care to review me? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I hit a bit of writers block. I hope everyone enjoys this final chapter! **

If he was nervous about talking with Pen, it didn't compare to how he felt about meeting up with Tamara. After he'd left Pen's office, he called Tamara to let her know he was dropping by her apartment. He was meeting her in the parking lot of her building.

How would she take it? He wondered as he drove over. He'd rejected quite a few women in his life, but this was the most he'd ever worried about it. This was a woman who'd been through a lot lately, and someone whom he'd confided his past in. He could only hope she'd take the news well.

He waited a few minutes before Tamara came bouncing out of her apartment. She waved excitedly toward his vehicle and Derek felt awful. How could he let her down?

He smiled at her faintly as he got out of his SUV. He was working out what he would say when Tamara interrupted his train of thought: "How have you been Derek?"

"I've been fine," Derek replied. "You?"

"Never better," Tamara said, smiling all the while. Why was she acting so happy? Had he said or done something to make her so delirious? Pretending not to notice her mood, he said: "I drove over to talk with you about something. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I don't think we should see one another anymore. It just isn't working out for me. Sorry."

She looked shocked at what he was saying so he quickly barreled on: "You're a wonderful woman Tamara, believe me. Any man who has the chance with you is a lucky one. But I'm in love with Pen, and I can't be with anyone else now but her."

Neither spoke for a few seconds. Tamara was digesting what he'd told her, and finally she said: "Thanks for being so kind Derek. I do appreciate it. I feel the same about Pen; she's really lucky to have a man like you. I wish you two nothing but the best."

Derek's mouth nearly dropped open in shock. This was one of the most mature 'breakups' he'd ever seen or been involved in. Tamara didn't seem hurt or angry in the slightest.

"Also, I feel I should let you know last night I got engaged to Bradley. We've been seeing each other for a few months, and we've decided marriage is the way we want to go," Tamara practically glowed as she told him. She held out her hand. "Isn't this the most gorgeous ring you ever saw? He knows me so well!"

Derek grinned. "Well, hey! Congratulations!"

Tamara smiled at him, as a car drove up nearby. "Speaking of the devil," she said, nodding towards the vehicle. "That's Bradley. We're going to have lunch with my parents. Take care, Derek. Thanks for everything you've helped me with."

"No problem," he replied as she hurried off.

After she'd left, Derek felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. At last, he was free to be with Pen. She was going to be relived with she heard the news. They didn't have to worry about Tamara anymore; she was out of their lives for good. It felt amazing.

Derek quickly drove back to the BAU, determined to share his good news with Pen.

* * *

><p>After a quick check in with Rossi, he made his way to Pen's office. They hadn't been called out on a case yet, but they figured tomorrow would be their last day of relaxation. Strauss always ensured the BAU was kept fairly busy.<p>

Derek found Pen in her office working quietly on her assigned requirements. When it was a 'paperwork' day, the head of the tech department found duties for Pen to complete. Usually, it was the work of someone who was absent that day or something no one else wanted. Nevertheless, Pen worked diligently throughout these days, glad her team was safe in FBI headquarters. It was a nice break from the usual grind.

He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her. "Hey Baby Girl, I'm back. You busy?"

"Somewhat," Pen said, twirling around to face him. "I'm always willing to take a break for you, though. What's up?"

"I officially called it quits with Tamara," he told her. "I met up with her and worked the whole thing out."

"Did she take it well?" Pen asked. "Or should I expect her revenge at any given time?"

He laughed. "No, I think she's out of our lives now. She got engaged to her ex Bradley. She seems really happy about it."

"I thought you were dating her," Pen commented. "Isn't it a little soon for her to get engaged?"

Derek shrugged. "We never agreed it was exclusive. We could go out with other people whenever we wanted. It doesn't bother me though. The three of us are all happy, and that's what matters."

Pen smiled and walked over to him. "I'm glad you're pleased with this arrangement, Hot Stuff."

He smiled back. "How could I not be? After all, I did get you in the end."

And then they kissed, knowing there would be thousands more in their future together.

**A/N: I'm finally finished! Review please!**


End file.
